What You Don't Know
by DerangedCalling
Summary: NejiHina SasuHina The Prodigy has no idea how much she watches them, how much she wished the brunette in his arms was her. The Heiress has no idea how much an Avenger watches her, how much he wished the man she admired was him.
1. 000

Summary: (NejiHina, SasuHina) (One-Sided NejiTen) The Prodigy has no idea how much she watches them, how much she wished that pink-vested girl in his arms was her. The Heiress has no idea how much an Avenger watches her, how much he wished the man she admired was him.

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters from the Anime _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**What You Don't Know**

**By: DC**

**Prologue**

Even cricket chirpings droned quietly through the thick night air. Her sandals slapped the sidewalk with an eerie rhythm. Her dark blue hair blended in with the night sky, blowing gently in the breeze.

Her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to calm her beating heart and the awful monster in the pit of her stomach.

Her head ached with images that would not leave, playing around and around in her head until her eyes hurt and her lips trembled.

All she could think about was what she saw that night, as she got up drowsily from her bed, following odd muffled noises from her cousin's room.

She peeked in nervously into the door which was left slightly ajar, seeing nothing. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness pieces of the puzzle being put together in front of her all made sense, and that image fought its way into her mind, into her heart, leaving a scar so deep she would never be rid of it.

A back arched on the bed. Rough hands gripped onto round hips to hold the legs in place as the figure on top thrusted, again and again and two mouths pressed together desperately.

Hinata watched, unable to move, so petrified and her mind screamed 'No', but she couldn't do anything, and suddenly the girl on the bed, the one with the thick brown hair and the half-torn pink garment moaned.

That was all the Hyuuga needed to hear before her eyes snapped open and common sense willed her to creep away, bare feet gently pressing onto the wooden floor, hoping that the boards wouldn't creak.

And there she was now. In her thin white silk gown, eyes hardly open walking through the possibly dangerous streets of Konoha. It would have been pitch black, if not for the soft, dim lighting of scarce street lamps guiding Hinata away from her home.

* * *

"…again…?" His deep voice lacked usual annoyance as he closed the door behind the pale girl. 

She gave a barely visible nod of her head, and he stiffened a yawn, rough hands raking through his unbrushed dark hair.

His unadjusted eyes groped through the darkness and found a lamp. Sasuke walked slowly back to his bed after the candle filled the room with a dim light.

He climbed beneath the covers, tugging the covers up to his chest and rolled to his side. Like he knew she would be, Hinata was soon curled up beside him, cold face smothered in his warm back.

She didn't want to bother him, he knew, so instead of letting the girl awkwardly try to put her arms in a position that wouldn't touch him, he reached back and gently pulled her arms around his side.

She snuggled in closer, and he felt her shiver against his back. "…just cry, if you want to so much."

But like last week, and the week before that, she didn't. Instead she whispered, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san." And closed her eyes.

He felt sinful, as he felt a desire between his legs. Her thighs pressed against his own, bare arms around his side, with nothing but the thin silk of her nightgown to separate her body from his bare back.

'Next time', he noted silently to himself, 'I should prepare an extra blanket.'

Because this was not the first time, nor would it be the last time.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, the compound lacked her presence like usual. Tenten always left after a night of intimacy. 

Neji rolled to his side and tried to sleep some more, but the blaring sound of the alarm clock screamed in his ears the duties and chores he had to do as a member of the branch house, and a jounin of Konoha.

Tiredly pushing himself onto his arms, he gave a look of disgust at the scent of sex lingering in the air, and he immediately got dressed, ready to bring the bed sheets and pillow cases to wash.

After all, he couldn't let anyone know what was occurring more and more frequently.

* * *

Creeping past the young Heiress' bedroom, he couldn't help but look in curiously. The door was oddly wide open, while usually it was closed and locked for security. 

There she was, Hinata, lying on her side, hair a tangled mess with crumpled sheets over her nightgown-clad body.

Her lips parted slightly, her pale face glowed even in the morning sunlight streaming through the windows, reminding Neji of an angel.

He scowled and turned away.

-** Chapter One End – **

**. To Be Continued .**

* * *

**A/N: **Prologue Finished. X.x Yes, it is very short, but what can you expect from a prologue...? (Yes, this is my excuse). 

Whew…hope it wasn't confusing. I tried to make it as simple as I could. Hopefully you have an idea of the relations between Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Tenten…? More of Sasuke and Hinata's relationship will be revealed later.

In case you were wondering, this story takes place after the two year jump, but in this story Neji still holds a sense of hate for Hinata, and Sasuke had never left Konoha.

This story is more romance-based, so it won't include much about their training or missions unless they interfere with part of the story.

Also, this story will end either NejiHina or SasuHina, and will not end in NejiTen no matter how much you beg me -.-.


	2. 001

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for the great reviews I had last chapter! I love reading your responses. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it. A couple people had some questions, but I hope this chapter makes some things a bit more clear.

Thank you for our support, please enjoy this chapter.

**What You Don't Know**

**By: DC**

**Chapter One**

"Sasuke!!" The chipper girl would bubble over with excitement, "Today we're going on a mission together, isn't it so exciting! Of course, it's not very exciting since it's just catching that poor cat again but…"

Two years ago, that was what Sakura Haruno would be doing. But this day was different. Because Sakura had matured, or, according to her, "gotten way over that jerk".

Yes, because as Sasuke saw her walking down the street, and he knew she saw him too, she didn't slow down to walk beside him. In fact, she walked faster.

Yes, perhaps she was "completely over him".

But as she turned around, and fluttered long eyelashes at him for just a brief second before jogging down the street again, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a dark sense that she hadn't moved on.

She was just getting better at pretending she had.

0000000000000

"Stand up." "Fight."

Those were the only words he released from his lips everyday, for those long hours they trained.

And she would try to comply, try to stand up, try to defend herself as he relentlessly attacked her.

So weak. She was so weak, so fragile, so pathetic, he felt sick looking at her. Because she had the face of an angel, so sweet and so innocent, that whenever he hit her he felt guilt.

But he hit her harder, and harder, because he wanted that porcelain angel face over her expression to break, to shatter, and when it did he would have the final laugh, and she would be the one guilty for not being good enough.

Because she was never good enough.

Coughing out blood, she shakily tried to stand on her feet. She couldn't.

"No more, Hinata-sama. You can't."

And as he walked away, she cried.

Because she was weak.

0000000000000

Nightfall bought on an odd chill, and as Hinata plodded barefoot past her cousin's room, she wasn't sure if those moans and those creaks were imagined or real.

She wouldn't go to his apartment tonight. She didn't want to bother him.

0000000000000

He lay there, feeling so cold even with the warm body beside him. The pink-haired beauty stirred, but did not wake.

He looked to the window and saw the Hyuuga compound, small in its distance, but still loomed over houses, its tall gates daring you to try to go in.

He wondered what Hinata would think if she saw him with Sakura. Would she be jealous?　He snickered mentally at the impossible thought.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and the dark haired man wished they hadn't. "What are you doing?"　Sakura was much prettier when she was sleeping, mouth closed without endless words and curious, sometimes annoying, eyes closed.

"…nothing," Sasuke looked at her vibrant pink hair and suddenly wished it was midnight blue. "…go back to sleep."

She smiled and snuggled into his side.

Yes, her body was warm, but it made him feel cold inside.

0000000000000

She never spoke to him in public. In front of everyone, she was the innocent tomboy who still wished to be a brutal, strong kunoichi.

In front of everyone, she was uptight and weird, because she wasn't like other girls who wished to marry a handsome man and was vain about her looks.

But with Neji, she felt beautiful. She felt feminine and seductive, and when he shivered under her caresses she could make herself imagine that she wasn't plain Tenten anymore, the girl who stood in the background.

"Hi." She gave him a strained smile and waved as he walked by.

"…Tenten." He acknowledged solemnly, before continuing his walk.

But in front of everyone, they were just friends.

0000000000000

How did Hinata Hyuuga fall in love? Is she even in love?

Is it the way his sad eyes glistened with innocent fear when his father suffered, the green marks of confinement she head once traced with her finger, or how she knew that below those layers of prodigy and genius he had a warm human heart, beating just like hers?

But did it really matter?

To him they were separated by fate. He was so intent on hating her he couldn't see anymore.

But with every piece of breaking heart, she still cared for him, felt for him.

And one day, she decided, she was going to set him free.

0000000000000

**End Chapter 1.**

**A/N**: Wow, I realize I haven't updated for such a long time. The real reason is, I have around 3 unfinished one-shots that I'd really like to complete before seriously spending time on What You Don't Know; not to say I won't be working on this story. However, the updates will slow for a while until I'm done with the other little fanfics I want to round up, and then I'll try to keep updates up for at least once a month.

 Thank you very much for being patient with me!


	3. 002

Summary: (NejiHina, SasuHina) The Prodigy has no idea how much she watches them, how much she wished that pink-vested girl in his arms was her. The Heiress has no idea how much an Avenger watches her, how much he wished the man she admired was him.

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters from the Anime _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**What You Don't Know**

**By: DC**

**Chapter Two**

He was sick of it.

He was sick of the nights that he'd stay awake, waiting, almost _pining _for the Heiress to arrive. On the nights she didn't, he'd find himself clawing at the mattress and counting the seconds, leaning against the windowsill to peer at the roof of the Hyuuga mansion.

It was pathetic.

And then, as he wistfully waited and longed for, there'd be the light tapping at his door, and he'd know it was Hinata. And she'd come in.

He was sick of it.

He was sick of seeing the sadness in her colorless eyes and her pale complexion, her hair messy and the rings under her eyes dark.

He was sick of her, going to his door and letting him hold her, and she thought he was just a friend. A friend that she used, and used, and she never knew how much she was hurting him.

But most of all he was sick of himself, because he knew that she was only using him, and yet, he let her.

And so, he thought of the long haired-Hyuuga prodigy that did this to her, and the kunoichi who hurt her, and he knew that he had to do something, _anything_ to make Hinata stop coming to his door.

Because the time bomb was ticking, and any night could be the night that he'd fall in love with her. And he couldn't let that happen.

000000000000

Neji might love her, some day. Although he liked to keep his personal life under wraps, everyone already knew, and expected for Tenten and him to be lovers.

He liked her chocolate brown hair, jerking it out of the loose buns she habitually kept them in. He liked to touch her toned stomach. He liked the way her hazel eyes looked glossy and shiny under the sunlight.

He hated her blue hair, twisting down to her waist, almost reminiscent of his mother—their bangs were cut in the same fashion, but one because she was too ashamed to show her face, and the other to hide the grotesque seal on her forehead.

He hated her eyes, pale like all other Hyuuga, emotionless and cold.

He hated her skin, white and soft, weak, not like a fighter's, rough and calloused from scraping against wood and stone and constant hardening beneath chakra.

But he could never bring himself to love Tenten. And he could never bring himself to hate Hinata as much as he wanted to.

0000000000000

She had missed her period, again. She thought back to that night, but all she could remember was a tangle of limbs.

Uzumaki Sakura could be expecting.

0000000000000

It's unbelievable.

This is Tenten, the tomboy, obsessed with weapons and strength. And yet, she is the one who Neji, the gorgeous prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, desires, and who is undoubtedly pinned against the wall at this current moment by Sasuke Uchiha.

He had just come up to her, features sharp and hair messy. She couldn't remember ever having a real conversation with him before. And yet, without so much as a greeting, he pushes her shoulders, and kisses her.

He played the part of the mysterious, swooping young man, and her, the entranced princess.

As he tugs at the waistband of her pants, the name "Neji" does not sweep through her mind.

0000000000000

"S-Sasuke…T-tenten…san…" Hinata is flushed red. Tenten is half naked, and Sasuke with an unbuckled belt, letting his pants hang below his hips loosely.

"I…I'm s-sor…ry…" She runs away, a hand over her mouth. She feels like she is going to throw up.

Wasn't that Tenten, Neji's _lover_? She couldn't tell him. This was none of her business…this was…Hinata buries her face in her hands, breathing heavily.

She realizes that, no matter how much she tries to pretend she is bothered because of Tenten, what truly bothers her is the fact that the one she was writhing underneath was Sasuke Uchiha.

0000000000000

She heaves over the basin. "It's Sasuke's, it must be Sasuke's…" she gazes at the heavy ring around her fourth finger.

"Sakura?" he calls. A sharp rap on the door brings her to attention. "Are you alright? You've been in there for a while…"

"I…I'm fine!" She snaps. She regains her composure. "I'll be right out..."

The silver ring glitters, the diamond breathtaking. She jerks it off, violently throwing it into a corner.

How will she fake a smile in front of Naruto, when her stomach is swelling with Sasuke's…

She feels sick all over again.

0000000000000

Maybe, if he takes this girl away from Neji, then the blue-haired girl will stop crying. But it's hard to focus on Tenten, when all he could think about was Hinata.

Tenten moans beneath him as he pounds into her.

Disgusting. She was, and that was how he felt about himself, because he could only ever bed women that he is not afraid of.

He is afraid that Hinata will break him.

**End Chapter 2.**

**A/N**: It's been a long 3 months without an update. Thank you to all those that reviewed! I have a lot planned out of this story already, but it will take some time for me to tie the loose ends of the plot together!

This is my main project for Naruto right now, but I'm still working on this slowly. I'm trying to lengthen the chapters, and improve the writing quality so I stop posting shabby work.

I hope you continue to read and give feedback on "What You Don't Know" 

And please don't worry. This will **not** end in a SasuTen.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. 003

Summary: (NejiHina, SasuHina) The Prodigy has no idea how much she watches them, how much she wished that pink-vested girl in his arms was her

Summary: (NejiHina, SasuHina) The Prodigy has no idea how much she watches them, how much she wished that pink-vested girl in his arms was her. The Heiress has no idea how much an Avenger watches her, how much he wished the man she admired was him.

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters from the Anime _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**What You Don't Know**  
**By: DC**  
**Chapter Three**

"Leave him alone." She's cold, her green eyes sharp.

Tenten cocks her head, fingers brushed across the blade of a kunai. "What are you talking about, Sakura…?"

"_Sasuke_," she's almost screeching now, her voice low but beginning to lose its composure. "Sasuke, _leave him alone._"

The brown-haired kunoichi is taken aback, almost panicking.

What will Neji think?

"I don't know what you think you're doing," Tenten whispers. "But there's nothing between Sasuke and I."

She shivers, wonders if the byakugan is watching her right now. But God, she loves him, she loves Neji, she could never, ever let him go…

"…but I doubt he'd be interested in you either way." The retort just slips out of Tenten's mouth, in a bundle of jealousy. Out of spite, out of…pride? She had Neji, amazing Neji…but she wanted Sasuke too.

She has both of them, now, and she knows that any girl would kill to be in her place.

Even with this beauty in front of her, all soft curves, white skin, cherry hair and emerald eyes, the one who's jealous of the other is Sakura, not Tenten. "Stay with_ Naruto_," she impresses upon his name purposely, and she remembers the last time she saw the blond, his cheeks were still round and his figure still stout. "He's your husband after all, isn't he?"

"While Sasuke…" she almost claims that Sasuke is her own, but changes her words at the last moment. "Is no one's…" at this, she looks at Sakura confidently, "…_yet_."

Sakura's seething, now. "He slept with me, Tenten."

"He…?" Her eyes widen in shock, her pulse is cold.

Sakura's the one smirking now, all teeth and glare. "And I don't care if Naruto finds out anymore. I want Sasuke."

Tenten's head hurts. He slept with her? Uzumaki Sakura? The tag-a-long fan girl? She thought she had been special, she thought he had chosen her because she was different. But, there must be some other reason, yes…

"Just because you warmed his bed for a night doesn't mean he'll ever want you again," she whispered, with fierce eyes.

Sakura, now pales considerably, clenching a delicate hand. "Tenten," she says, steadying her voice. "He'll stay with me, Sasuke will definitely stay with me, because…"

And now, she finally understands, this curse, this thing inside of her, was not a curse after all, but a blessing. It was a leash. A leash on Sasuke.

"Because I am pregnant. I am pregnant with Sasuke's child." Her eyes shine with realization. "And he would never abandon his baby."

And at this, Tenten has nothing to say back.

000000000000

She sets a tray soundlessly by the wooden flooring, and straightens to watch him. Neji's training again, even in the heat of day, perfecting his stances beneath the sun. His legs are long, strong, always steady, body lean and poised.

She runs her eyes along his chiseled jaw line, hair a light brown in the light. He has a slim nose, thin lips across a sharp chin. Sweat glistened on his snow white skin, muscles rippling across the fabric of his training shirt.

'He's beautiful.'

Hinata always thinks this as he trains. A prodigy, a genius. She knows that there is no hiding from his keen senses; he had probably felt her chakra long ago, and yet his concentration does not break.

She is afraid to break the silence, and does not tell him of the cooling tea she had poured for him.

Instead she sits, and watches him.

He lets her.

0000000000000

He opens his door to see her already waiting for him, sitting idly at his table. He digs a hand into his hair irately, voice low and dry. "…get out, Sakura."

She may be infuriated, but she remains sugary sweet, a smile on her face. She stands up. A pastel pink mini dress, thin and semi-transparent complete with seductive lace is draped across her thin frame. "Sasuke," she lets her voice drip honey.

She saunters over to him, letting her hand slide softly down his cheek. "Sasuke, I've missed you…" her voice lowers to a pur.

He turns away. "Sakura," he is tempted, as any man would be, but his annoyance is far greater than her prowess can quell. "Sakura, I don't have time for this." He turns to her, eyes furious, and once again warns, "Get out, Sakura. Right now."

As he moves to leave, she grabs his arm, now desperate, her voice piercing. "No, no wait Sasuke, please, please…"

He flings her hands off of his shoulders coldly.

"No, Sasuke, SASUKE…"

He halts prior to stepping out of his apartment, however, as she cries out, a message that she had meant to save after they were in bed and clothes less, but now realized had to be said before it was too late.

"I'm pregnant, Sasuke, it's yours."

And now, he finally turns, his eyes large and shocked and stares into her green orbs. His arms fall limp at his side. She watches him hopefully, as he stands and quiets.

It is silent, for moments, a ticking clock jabbing at the air.

And then, finally, his lips part and words form. "Uzumaki. The baby's name will be Uzumaki." He shifts his gaze to the door. "A pink haired child will be born, and its name will be Uzumaki, not Uchiha."

And he leaves.

She screams.

0000000000000

His byakugan is deactivated, the white veins creeping back into his flesh. He is silent, but slowly, gracefully, he walks to where she is.

And sits down next to her.

He brings the cup of tea to his lips, and she watches him sip leisurely. He is half finished with his cup, bringing it to his lap to turn to her.

She wrings her hands, dips her face. She wonders if she is dreaming, and she hopes he doesn't see how red her face is.

Maybe she should leave? Maybe he finds her annoying, or…

She feels fingers in her hair. She jerks in surprise, looking at him with wide eyes. He pauses, then brings his hand to her eyes.

"You had a leaf in your hair, Hinata…sama."

She wishes that he had not added the suffix.

"T-thank you, Nisan…"

0000000000000

He's here again. Sasuke, in her house, pressing his hips to hers. 'It's Sasuke. It's _Sasuke_.'

"Leave Neji," he breathes. She watches him, his hair dark and his eyes piercing. Neji?

"I…" she chokes on her words. "I…I can't…"

She wonders, will he be jealous, will he be sad?

But no, he looks angry, furious. _"Leave Neji._" This time it isn't so much a request anymore, and she realizes it was never a plea.

It was an order.

And if she doesn't comply, she thinks, he will leave her.

But, even then, she will still have Neji.

And then she remembers Sakura. Haruno Sakura. And her _baby. _Tenten could never come between a child and its father, but…**'**_She has Naruto, doesn't she?_' her mind is racing now, searching for any excuse. 'Yes, she has Naruto…and maybe the father isn't Sasuke after all, maybe it's Naruto…"

And that, as much as it must be impossible, willed her to make a 5 second decision. 'Neji will always be there for me. But Sasuke, the moment he leaves my side he'll be in bed with another girl…'

"I will leave Neji."

And he doesn't smile, doesn't kiss her, but tears open her vest and begins to touch.

She wants to feel his lips.

Maybe he's not ready yet.

0000000000000

She wonders if she can still find comfort in his apartment. After Tenten…

She runs along anyway, she finds herself at his door, and she wonders why knocking comes so naturally to her.

He opens the door, his clothes look disheveled, his hair is a mess. And he stands there for awhile, the door agape. As if hesitating.

But finally he steps aside, and she walks in.

"Sasuke-san," she murmurs, and she wonders if he'd always looked so tired. "May I stay here tonight?"

He looks surprised, but he nods. But before he turns to his bedroom, she adds hastily, "On the couch, Sasuke-san. I don't want to bother you so much anymore..."

And he finds a place next to her on his chair, quietly, and the night is gentle. "Talk to me." He is gazing far away, but she knows he is listening. "Is he still with her?"

It would normally be strange for him to ask her questions, but she remembers that Tenten is his _lover_. "…no." she wonders if it is relief she sees in his eyes. "Not lately, no."

In a secondary moment of silence, she knows that he's probably thinking, 'Then why are you here?'

"Something…" she blushes, a rose color inevitably rising to her cheeks. "Something good happened today."

"Neji Nisan. He might not…hate me anymore."

And as she opens her mouth to speak, his hands are on her shoulders and his lips are pressed against hers. It is rough, it is forced.

The tip of his tongue presses against her lips, and he licks, almost as if tasting her.

She shoves him, hard, covering her mouth with a hand, staggering to her feet, running away.

She does not understand why.

"Shit." Sasuke punches the wall. "Shit." Tenten had been manipulated far too easily, but now it was all ruined. He falls onto his couch.

She had been beautiful, though, under the moonlight…with her pale pink lips and snow skin, her dark lashes long and her eyes like pearls…and then she had said his name,_ Neji_. He just wanted to stop her from ever saying that name again, but…

There was a way that it should be. Tenten should leave Neji, and Hinata will not be sad anymore, and Hinata will never have to come to his apartment for his comfort ever again, and Sasuke will stay away from her, and stay away from love.

But it was falling apart. Why had he kissed her?_ Why? _Like he couldn't control himself, like he was some animal…

'But it's okay, it can still be remedied…' his mind scours desperately for an answer. 'I'll stay with the plan, I'll forget that ever happened…she could forget it ever happened….'

But he knows he cannot forget, and he will never forget.

Her lips were soft.

Lavender. He'll remember, even if he doesn't want to.

It's different from Sakura, or Tenten. It's not a seductive cherry, or a sweet cinnamon. It was a gentle, soft lavender.

He refused to say that he needed her.

He refused to feel weak.

**End Chapter 3.**

**A/N**: Earlier on, one reader reviewed and had mistaken the last chapter as Sasuke raping Tenten. No, I assure you, it was consensual sex.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am incredibly grateful for all of your support; it is through your comments that I am inspired and continue to write 

Something that I have decided to do: Even I myself am not sure what the outcome of this story will be. I have many ideas, but I won't know until I am finished. Until then, the final pairing is undecided.

Because of this, everytime I add a new chapter, the two characters that I am to select for the website (the main characters displayed) will be changed. It will always have Hinata as one of the main characters, but the male character will alternate as Sasuke and Neji for each chapter.

This is just to clear up a bit of confusion.

But thank you to all my amazing readers for your continual reviews and support. I hope you continue to read _**What You Don't Know.**_


	5. 004

**Summary:** (NejiHina, SasuHina) The Prodigy has no idea how much she watches them, how much she wished that pink-vested girl in his arms was her. The Heiress has no idea how much an Avenger watches her, how much he wished the man she admired was him.

* * *

**What You Don't Know**

**Chapter Four**

If Sasuke didn't want it, then she didn't want it either.

Uzumaki Sakura fiercely made her way through the hospital, the word "abortion" at the edge of her lip.

She burst through the oaken doors, surprising the medic-nin.

He smiled at Sakura, if taken aback he did not let it show, and spoke as the pink-haired woman took a seat without so much as a greeting. "Well, Ms. Uzumaki, I see your stomach is swelling healthily. Would you like to begin your checkup?"

Before she could voice her disagreement, he had reached into his desk and pulled out a picture from the previous week.

She paid no heed to the X-ray, and hastily tried to began her demands, "Doctor, about this baby…"

"Ah, ah," he interrupted her yet again, "Here it is. Right there…" his finger circled a white spot on the diagram, "That's your baby."

Sakura looked at it with disgust.

"A baby?" It was hardly the size of a nut. "It can't possibly be alive yet…"

"Au contraire," he smiled, leaning into his chair. "It's amazing isn't it? So tiny, and yet…it's already alive, growing. In less than a year, it will be a full grown, beautiful baby."

She saw a wonder in his eyes, and looked at the picture, trying to see what her doctor saw.

* * *

"Straighten your arm."

She could taste the bitterness of blood in her dry mouth, her foot was twisted painfully against the cement.

"Your chakra is not concentrated enough."

Her byakugan felt faint, the white veins threatening to creep back into the shelter of her skin.

"Are you tired already, Hinata-sama?"

"No, nii-san…" her throat was hoarse but she must hold. She swung her fist towards her sparring partner, only to feel the side of his hand to her forearm, the knock back of this effortless move was enough to throw her across the field. She held her balance unsteadily.

"Too slow." He spoke harshly. "Show me your Jyuuken stance."

She tried, she always did, but even she herself knew the position was weak and the chakra limited.

Without warning, Neji stepped back, his byakugan deactivated. "It's over," he murmured.

She collapsed, shame etched in the pain of her eyes.

"Hinata-sama, Neji-san." A branch house member addressed the two formally, walking slowly towards the pair, a parchment clutched in the crook of his arm.

"A mission has been sent from the Godaime."

* * *

"Does he know you're leaving him?"

"What?"

Sasuke dug his heel into his carpet. "Did you tell Neji?"

Tenten could feel his piercing gaze, cold and emotionless.

"Yes." She lied.

He smirked, confusing the kunoichi thoroughly. "Good."

Had she pleased him?

"We're over." The Uchiha exited his apartment.

* * *

Despite herself, she couldn't help but ask. "Is it a girl, or a boy?" Her green eyes, which had been so sharp a moment earlier, now softened.

The doctor chuckled gently, taking the X-ray photo into his hands, "It's far too soon to tell, Ms. Uzumaki." He glanced at her, then groped into his desk for a paperclip. "Why? Are you hoping for a certain gender?"

As he clipped papers together, Sakura unclenched her fists and her heart broke. "Yes," she murmured quietly.

"I've always wanted a little girl."

* * *

"An A-rank mission?" Neji's eyes were sharp and cold. "Hinata-sama's abilities are far from being able to complete a mission of this caliber."

Tsunade, though slightly tipsy from a morning sip of sake was still clear-headed enough to answer the Hyuuga prodigy's questions. "Yes, but you'll make up for it, won't you, Neji?" she rubbed her eyes wearily. "A skilled chuunin and two jounins, one of which is ANBU level; this should be enough. Besides, she's not too far from jounin-level."

"I-I'm sorry, nii-san…" Hinata pressed her fingers together unconsciously, a habit she had never managed to break. "I-I'll try not to be…a burden…"

He ignored her purposely, prying further into the matter. "But why?"

"Hmm?" the Godaime's speech slurred.

"Why send a Chuunin on a mission clearly meant for Jounin?"

Tsunade smiled. "The Hyuuga Heiress must grow stronger, and sometimes that requires a little push, no?"

Neji nodded with a tightened jaw and his knuckles clenched a death white.

On missions like these, it is not rare to lose the weak shinobi of the bunch.

* * *

Tenten stumbled shakily out of Sasuke's apartment, confused, with a feeling of having been used. She could not grasp the avenger's thoughts.

But she was glad she had lied.

"I still have Neji," she whispered to herself, a pink flush to her cheek. He was enough; plenty more than enough.

"Tenten! Here you are; I've been looking all over for you." A messenger she knew well ran to her, and she saw that in his outstretched arm was a parchment; a mission statement, she noticed.

"You have a mission. You missed the briefing, but your teammates will explain it to you."

"My teammates?" Tenten took the statement from his hands. "Who am I working with?"

"Hmm…" the messenger rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "I think it was…ah, right, the two Hyuuga's—Neji and Hinata. Fancy that, eh? That guy was in your team when you were a genin, right?"

But Tenten had already disappeared in wisps of hasty smoke.

* * *

If Neji had any pride at all, he wouldn't crawl back to Tenten after being dumped, Sasuke mused. Just a few good screws and Tenten had been his puppet.

Well, now the nights would be quiet at the Hyuuga house. So Hinata could forget about the Uchiha.

He was only a friend she had made in order to forget her nii-san, after all. He's outlived his usefulness, trusting that Neji and his lover of half a year had been ripped apart thoroughly enough.

By Sasuke himself, he added in his mind, almost smugly.

And yet an empty-ness in his chest throbbed.

Late nights will be spent sleeping instead of waiting.

Waiting painfully.

Waiting yearningly, loyally.

Waiting like a lovesick man.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Ramen noodles fell from the loosened chopsticks in the ANBU captain's hand, his jaw dropping momentarily before he uttered a word. "What?"

_'Always with the intelligent inputs, Naruto…' _she thought exasperatedly. "I said, I'm pregnant. With child. Knocked up."

Gradually, his confusion became a rosy hue on his cheeks, and a smile formed slowly, finally followed by a grin and a burst of laughter as he leapt to his wife, his arms around her slender body. "I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad!!" Listening to his joy, Sakura couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her face, when he stopped.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He said, smile gone and tone serious.

She furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna be a dad," he huffed, his chin in the air. "So I have to be real mature now, you know? I've gotta be a role model."

Sakura couldn't hold back her laughter.

She had missed her husband's antics.

A little more than she had thought.

* * *

After months of reoccurring visits, "training" sessions, the two called it, the Hyuuga residents and grown used to Tenten's frequent appearance at the estate and readily received her as she arrived without previous notice.

She found a branch house servant, and called to her, "Excuse me, but have you seen Neji-san?"

"Yes, he is in the branch house study, last I saw him. Hinata-sama should be with him."

"Thank you." Tenten flashed her a smile before winding through the familiar passages of the compound.

As she neared the mentioned study house, she heard quiet murmurs, one soft and quiet, and one rich and deep, a tone which could be none other than Hyuuga Neji.

She found no reason to knock, she was Neji's lover after all, and she burst into the room. "So," she grinned eagerly, meeting with their surprised looks.

"I guess we're stuck with each other for a while, huh?"

**End Chapter 4.**

* * *

**A/N: **And now I break my summer hiatus :)

I am so very surprised and pleased at the warm responses to this story. I've posted stories before, on and off, posted and deleted, but WYDK has been my most well-received so far, and I'm very excited to continue it, and I have planned out a lot for the story.

Thank you all very much! I hope WYDK will continue to meet your expectations.


	6. 005

**Summary:** (NejiHina, SasuHina) The Prodigy has no idea how much she watches them, how much she wished that pink-vested girl in his arms was her. The Heiress has no idea how much an Avenger watches her, how much he wished the man she admired was him.

**What You Don't Know  
Chapter Five**

The mission was simple to speak of.

A retrieval mission. Konoha and its ally towns shared secrets beyond the knowledge of the common shinobi; one of those is a forbidden scroll. Its content was not told to the group, for sure, but it appears it has been stolen by missing-nin.

The nin are powerful but they are traveling in a small group, which, if taken by surprise, can probably be defeated by a team such as themselves.

"There's no complicated strategy or intelligence involved," Neji says, pulling at the knots of his headband. "Tsunade knows this to be a simple mission. With Byakugan we can easily catch up to them. The hard part is making sure they don't figure out how to use the scroll before we get to them, so we need speed. Hinata-sama will be most suited as recconnaisance, Tenten as the head of combat, and I will be at the end, as a surrounding defense."

"Godaime-sama says to set off tomorrow morning," Hinata tugs at the end of the scroll, tying it into a simple roll. "The sooner the better. All weapons and supplies should be prepared tonight."

Neji turns, gently sliding the door open. .

Tenten hears the creak of wood, murmuring quietly. "Are you going somewhere, Neji?"

"I have someone to meet." Startling her, he reveals an uncharacteristic smirk.

* * *

"Hello?" He leans against the wall. One hand pressing the phone to his neck, the other reaches to tug the curtain sash from its knot. A spread of darkness smoothes across the window slowly, and he opens his eyes, satisfied.

"Hey, Dobe."

He smirks when he hears a familiar scoff on the other line. "Teme!! What happened to you?"

"I needed some time off from your idiocy."

"Eeehhh...shut up Sasuke."

He swallows. "I heard about Sakura."

He could imagine Naruto's proud grin just from the jump in his tone. "Yeah! I'm gonna be a dad. Jealous, teme?"

"Let's hope the baby takes after Sakura and not you."

They laugh and banter and joke around, and he wonders if Naruto will ever know.

"Hey," Naruto's voice softens, lowering. "Don't disappear like that without saying anything, you know? Next time at least tell me why."

"Yeah. I just got busy, I guess." Sasuke can't tell him it's guilt.

* * *

It is the dim of evening, the hem of her yukata slides across the bamboo floor as she kneels, arms outstretched to balance a heavy tray.

"Hinata. The tea is bitter." The darkness leaves its marks across his face, arching between the bone of his cheek and the thinness of his lip.

"I apologize, father." She is ashamed of her quivering, and dips her head to hide it. "I will make it again."

"No need. A servant girl will do the job." _Because you can never do it right._

Immediately, a branch house girl hears her father's request and leaves to work at the dismissing wave of his hand. "I hear you have a mission tomorrow morning."

"Yes, father."

"With Neji. And…another kunoichi."

He seemed to have trouble remembering Neji's teammate, although she has been his lover for many nights. "Tenten, father."

His look becomes sharp, anger and poison leaks in his words. "I do_ not_ need you to correct me."

"I apologize, father." she cannot think of another reply. A dull thud in her chest reminds her that her heart is still beating; yet, tonight, beating with cold fear.

"…prepare for the mission well. Do not shame us."

"Yes, father."

"You may leave." _Get out._

She turns, her back still arched over the floor, shifting the screen door slowly open with one hand. The pin in her hair has lodged its tip into her ear, and she is glad she can leave before her father notices the blood.

As she makes her way across the doorway and prepares to push it close, she hears her father speak.

"And Hinata. Next time, ask the maid to pin your hair."

"…yes, father."

* * *

When they were little, they were the characters of a love story.

The class clown, the school prodigy, and the smart girl.

They were best friends. Even though everyone knew Sakura was after Sasuke, all she ever heard was,

"_Sooner or later, they're going to end up together."_

Everyone knew of her pregnancy now. Naruto had spread the news everywhere.

The happy father.

The blushing mother-to-be.

_So you guys finally got together, eh?_

_It was just a matter of time!_

_You two are so perfect for each other._

_The first kid's coming along well, huh? Call me when you have your second!_

She feels a choking sob in her body, but she can't do anything but laugh.

'Everything's so perfect, I might hurl.'

She thinks she'll never be anything more than_ 'that smart girl, who married a nice guy'. _Like a fairytale story, and now that Sasuke's gone she's forever caught in it.

Should she give her husband a house-wife flawless smile when she's carrying another man's child?

She knows there's more to her than that.

* * *

He finds himself imagining the features of his child.

Would he have the bitter eyes of the sharingan?

His onyx irises and the dark of his hair?

Maybe the baby will take after the pale skin of his mother, with a thin nose and slender neck.

Maybe he will grow up to be as him.

The dull thud of knocking on his door threw him out of his thoughts. He reached for the door knob and pulled.

"Hyuuga…what a surprise."

* * *

"I don't know what to do," she murmurs. She kneels, her back is hunched and her fingers gently stroke the name on the stone. "I wish you were here.

Without you Hanabi grows colder and colder with each passing day, and father…he forgets who he is." She raises her head, the sun brushed against the curves of her eyelashes and the paleness of her lips.

"I'll look ahead, just as you named me. Hinata…"in the sun." Your dreams for me…I don't' know if I can do anything, but I will try…there are secrets that are too much for me…but…

If I can save Uchiha-san, maybe I can save Neji-niisan too." Her tears are thick but the sun dries the wetness under her eyes.

"I will try, mother."

* * *

"How have you been, Uchiha-san?" there is no smile, but there is amusement in his eye.

He folds his arms and falls onto the couch. "What do you want?"

"I am only curious on what you have been doing. I hear that Haruno-san is with child." Sasuke's eyes widen, panic eating at his insides.

"…how much do you know?" he snarls now, and he cannot muster confidence or smugness.

Neji retains the Hyuuga pride, the lift of the chin and with all the elegance of his prodigious clan. "A lot more…than you think I do."

"What of you and Tenten?" he stays firm and unshaking. "Seems you can't keep her under your sheets…"

"You know _nothing _about Tenten." It is the first time he has ever seen such anger in the calm Hyuuga. His eyes are blank and yet colored with killing intent.

"Have you fallen in love with her?" He hates him, the man who is the reason for her tears, the reason for his frustration. If he had fallen in love with another woman he is glad he had stolen her from him.

"…have you fallen in love with Haruno?"

"…she is Naruto's wife." He murmurs.

"As you are the child's father." His world is turned and he is barely breathing.

"…how much has your byakugan seen?" Sasuke is almost afraid, but his feet are steady on the wooden floors.

The Hyuuga says nothing. He steps towards the door, but as he pulls it open he turns and murmurs one last sentence before leaving.

"Make sure that Hinata-sama returns home before midnight next time."

* * *

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Their backs are of food and camp for 2 days and a night as they step out of the village.

"Let's go."

They glide out of the rest of Konoha, one of excitement, one of satisfaction, and one of fear.

**End Chapter 5.**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow update! The story had been getting slightly typical for my taste and I'm trying to figure out how to mix in the twists slowly. Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long.

I have plenty planned out, but it's taking me a while to get it all down. I'm trying to speed up my writing! The drama should begin soon xDD This is still a romance story, so the mission will play only a small role for leading up to something big. I'd love to hear what you think so far!


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I cannot, cannot believe that stories I created _5 years ago_, with my amateur skills, are still being read today, and that readers still care enough to post reviews.

I am ashamed because: life happened and somewhere in the past 5 years I lost my passion for writing.

I cannot write like I used to.

But I've decided to try again, and hopefully rekindle my love for this site.

I've created a new account to try posting new stories. But for now, I won't be updating this story, because I am not yet good enough, so please do not ask for my new account. I think that I'll only ruin the story if I force myself to continue before I am ready.

I don't know how many people still read this story, but if anyone does, thank you. Well, while I'm at it, thank you to everyone who read my writing anytime in the past, I cannot believe the wonderful feedback I have gotten.

I am still alive and trying to write again, and maybe one day I'll return to this account and finish what I started. Though that can only happen once I find myself as a writer again.

_With immense love and gratitude,_  
_DC_


End file.
